Delicates
by Limey
Summary: Collection of Eiri x Shu drabble, off-camera so to speak.
1. Track 01: Between Lines

**AN: **I love how I disappear for half a year or so, then churn out something that has nothing to do with my WIP, then run away again. :o

**Summary: **Collection of Eiri x Shuichi drabble, compiled. Fluff and spots of insight… and maybe decent writing…

* * *

**Delicates **

Track 01: Between Lines

* * *

Some days I just can't kiss you enough. Squirming away with utter disgust in your movements, you look like the thought of my lips on your skin makes you hurl. But I know better.

"You moron," you seethe as you straighten your ruffled shirt, "do I _look_ like a piece of meat to you?"

But I know that just means 'go easy'. And then--

"Fuck, I've only got an hour until I have to meet that idiot reporter." You storm off into the bedroom, peeling off clothes and starting the shower. A predatory smile irks at my lips.

That means you have 30 minutes of free time...which is 30 minutes of playtime.

As I scamper after you gleefully, a thought pauses all others: _Maybe I'm not reading him right?_

I shake that ridiculous notion off in an instant, strip myself of clothing, and jump into the shower to your horrified expression seconds later. And the sex, only minutes after my intrusion, is _fantastic_.

I read you just fine, love. Can you read yourself?

"Thanks to you, I'm going to be late." You run around, cursing, grabbing keys, a manuscript of your newest novel in the works, pack of cigarettes, lighter... your eyes meet mine before you run out the door, and I smile. Smile like I love you, because I do.

You snort, your shoulders untensing just a fraction. And it might be me, but your face softens as well.

"I'll see you tonight," you finally say, before shutting the door behind you.

"I love you too," I yell through the wall.

Because, really, I know that's what you meant to say.

_end._

* * *

Noooo, of **course** I didn't invent the word "untensing" just for this story. :3 


	2. Track 02: The Beholder

**AN: **The writing style is not too consistent with this collection, I noticed while reading some of the stories over… these drabbles are a collection of random Gravi things I've written since I wrote Catalyst almost two years ago. Just a side note, if that was interesting whatsoever. Heh. :3

**Summary: **Collection of Eiri x Shuichi drabble, compiled. Fluff and spots of insight… and maybe decent writing…

* * *

**Delicates**

Track 02: The Beholder

* * *

There is something inexplicably beautiful in the way he looks at me. I can never put my finger on it; is it the color? the shape? Is it an emotion like love… or amusement… or pity?

Or maybe there's something that I'm missing, that I can't comprehend; something that makes so much sense to _him_ it's like breathing.

"Shu..." He turns his head to my beckoning, looking at me quizzically. Usually it's him that wants to talk when we're...otherwise engaged, so to speak.

"Um...yes?" All of a sudden, I feel horribly ridiculous and out of my element. What the hell did I even plan on saying out loud in the first place? 'What puts that twinkle in your eye when you look at me?' _Dumbass._ I mentally wince at my shitty attempt at waxing poetic and he frowns, the color in his cheeks fading in concern. "Yuki, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I answer shortly, now wishing I could stick my foot in my mouth. "Just forget it, okay?"

"Okay..." he breathes, his brows still knit in confusion. "But if you ever remember what you meant to say... let me know."

He turns to face me, and his arms stretch out around me in a loose embrace. That look in his eyes again...

"You're beautiful," I say before I can stop myself. "Just...that's all I meant to say, Shu..."

He smiles, blushes even, before pulling me down to kiss him. "You make me feel beautiful, Yuki. Every time I look at you..."

And I want to argue, to grab him, to push him away and scream, because now I _know_. His eyes… they _trust._

So I kiss him harder; taste him with the ferocity of tears I won't let myself cry. Because there is something too beautiful about the way he loves me—

and now I wish I didn't know why.

_end._

* * *

Angst, Eiri, angst! See Eiri angst! Watch Eiri pimp the ladies with his angst. 


	3. Track 03: Let Go

**AN: **This drabble was written in personal response to the overly-done cliché of "omg yuki tells shu he loves him in his book" that has been pretty rampant in Gravi fandom for... well, a damn long time. Shoot me if I'm perpetuating the mediocre trend.

**Summary: **Collection of Eiri x Shuichi drabble, compiled. Fluff and spots of insight… and maybe decent writing…

**

* * *

Delicates**

Track 03: Let Go

* * *

_To my biggest fan, who has never lifted a finger to read a word I've written--you are my wayward inspiration and forever my distraction. I love you. _

And to those of you who are fortunate enough to not have pink hair, my sincere apology for the continuing pages.

Yuki Eiri.

Shuichi looked up at his newly-arrived lover with eyes that shone with disbelief--and radiant happiness, beyond what he could convey with words. Eiri almost choked on his cigarette.

"What--you weren't--that book doesn't hit stores for _two more weeks!_" The dim lighting of the apartment did nothing to hide his aghast, embarrassed expression as he took a nervous drag. "How did you--" He faltered, his cheeks burning.

_What the hell is going on?_ Eiri hadn't prepared for this emotionally, at least not _yet_. Shuichi rose wordlessly from his seat at the dining table, clasping the hardcover book to his chest tightly. His heart skipped a beat as Shuichi slowly came into the light that he had carelessly switched on a moment ago.

"Yuki," he managed to whisper, his voice thick with emotion. "Yuki, I--"

Shuichi was crying silently--and looking at Eiri as if he'd been given the world but didn't quite know what to do with it. Suddenly, it didn't matter how Shuichi had received the book; Eiri rushed at him, wrapped his arms around him tightly while desperately wanting his embrace to say so many more things--_No matter how many times I thank you, it will never be enough. No matter how many times I tell you I love you, you will never know how much._

Eiri held Shuichi's trembling form against him for a long time, letting the room be filled with the sound of relieved sobbing and his inconsequential whispers.

And the cigarette on his lips burned itself out, before he quietly led Shuichi to bed.

_end. _

_

* * *

_

No, Eiri didn't get a 2nd degree burn from the cancer stick. When a cigarette burns out, it tends to stop at the filter. Terrible waste if such kissable lips were scorched, don't you think?


End file.
